The present invention relates, in general, to signal generators and, in particular, pertains to a sawtooth signal generator. In even greater particularity, the subject invention consists of an electronic synthesizer that produces a variable segmented substantially linear ramp signal that may be used as a continuous driving force on an electron beam in a cathode ray tube or a television camera tube, thereby permitting control of the positions of the picture elements on the faces thereof, as desired.